


Four Out of Five Days

by gingayellow



Category: Engine Sentai Go-Onger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanto tries to hint to Gunpei he'd like to start a relationship. But sometimes you have to deal with these things head on [Post-series, Hanto/Gunpei].</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Out of Five Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NarielAlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarielAlan/gifts).



Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.  
Notes: Take place after the series. I would say 3-5 years? Written for Narielalan, I hope you like it!

\--

**Monday**

“Good afternoon, detectives of Japan!” Hanto breezed into the room, snacks and coffee in hand. “Once again, I am here to renew your spirits with the power of caffeine and sugar.” 

“Just set them down next to the papers.” Gunpei did not look away from his computer. “I’ll get to them eventually.”

Hanto was a professional delivery boy, so he made sure to serve both Fujiko and Kenji/smile warmly at them/ask them about their day so far before making his way to Gunpei. “Ya know, it’s going to get cold unless you take your break now. If you want, I could split it with you.”

“Justice never takes a break.” Gunpei had used that excuse so often, Hanto mouthed the words along with him.

“Ugh, fine.” Hanto resisted the urge to collapse in a chair—he still had half a dozen deliveries before his shift was done. “Anything else you want me to do for you before I go?” He made sure his tone oozed sarcasm, so Gunpei would know how mad he was.

But apparently he wasn’t sarcastic enough, because Gunpei (who was still staring at the computer) replied with, “Could you get me some tea next time? Coffee’s a little too strong for me these days.”

Hanto huffed, made a mental note, and stomped out the door.

He did his best to calm down before he got back on his bike. The problem with subtle flirting was that it was just that—all hints and smiles and waiting for Gunpei, who was in theory a detective, to pick up on to. But nope, so far no luck.

“Well, maybe I need to be more direct,” he said to himself as he drove off to his next job.

**Tuesday**

“Hanto?! Aw, geez…” Saki’s voice died in a cough. “Hanto, why do you smell like three perfume stores?”

“I only put on as much as I thought I’d need,” Hanto said, scratching his cheek. Oh, well. It only mattered what Gunpei thought.

“Well, um. You did say it was Gunpei’s brand of cologne?”

“Yep!”

“Then he’ll probably love it.” Saki smiled, while pinching her nose. “So, coffee and muffins again?”

“Yes—but also black tea and a slice of cake.”

Saki blinked. “Why that specifically?”

“Well, I’m not expecting to wow Gunpei on scent alone.” Hanto ignored Saki’s sigh of relief as he leaned against the counter. “I’m thinking that something a little special might get him to notice that I’m into him.”

“I can’t think of anything better!”

“Cool!” Then it hit him. “…You’re not just saying that because this means more money for your shop, are you?”

“No,” Saki said with a smile as she began filling the order. “It’s just the icing on the cake.”

\--

“Now, you said that you’d prefer tea for your afternoon drink, right, Gunpei?”

“Yes,” Gunpei said, hunched over some papers.

“Good, ‘cuz I remembered—and I brought you some cake!” Nobody could resist cake. It was simply impossible.

“Oh, then could you put it in the fridge?” Gunpei took a sip of the tea. At least Hanto could stake some satisfaction in that. “I’ll have it later.”

“A-are you sure? Because Saki made the prettiest rose, and—”

“I’m aware of Saki’s talent,” Gunpei said around a sip of tea. “And I’ll appreciate it more fully when I’m off duty.”

For the second time that week, Hanto stomped out of the building.

**Wednesday**

It was turning out to be one of those days when Hanto really, really wished that Birca was still around.

Because Birca would listen to him. Heck, Birca would probably have figured out a way to actually get Gunpei to realize that hey, Hanto liked him, and there were no more monsters to fight, so maybe they should try a date or two to see if they could make a relationship.

“Then again, I guess if I really wanted a relationship, I would have just said so.” It hurt to say out loud, especially since he had a gut feeling it was true.

He liked Gunpei. A lot, and for a while. But actually telling him was something Hanto had never… well, never gotten around to. Oh sure, he did his best to hint. He came up with schemes. But just telling Gunpei how he felt… apparently that was just too much for him.

And maybe it was a hint that it was time to move on.

Gunpei was away when Hanto arrived to make his delivery. That made things easier. He left the tea and muffin by the computer, and politely refused Satsuki’s offer to stay until Gunpei returned. He had work to do.

**Thursday**

“Hanto?!” Gunpei all but screamed into his phone.

“Hey,” It was too early to be too impressed by screaming. Hanto rubbed at his eyes. “What’s up?”

“I’m fine, but that’s not why I was calling.” Hanto could hear Gunpei growl softly. “I missed you yesterday.”

“Yeah.” Hanto frowned, yesterday (unfortunately) coming back to him. “Sorry about that. I was swamped with work.”

“I understand that. But then you turned off your phone.”

Heh. Whoops. He’d been feeling kind of surly and had turned it off right after work. “Um. Sorry?”

“Right.” Now Gunpei sighed. “Hanto, are you mad at me?”

“What? No!” He was annoyed with how Mr. Detective could not catch a clue to save his life, but that wasn’t Gunpei’s fault. If anything, he was mad at himself.

“Then you wouldn’t mind if I stopped by your place?”

“Um, no. Of course not. But don’t you have work?”

“I have some vacation time. I’ll be there in thirty minutes.”

\--

Thirty minutes had been enough time for a very quick shower and change, but that was about it. Luckily, Gunpei looked more or less the same—he’d been in “cool-headed detective” mode for so long, Hanto had almost forgotten how easily his feathers could get ruffled.

Hant waved weakly. “Hi?”

Gunpei frowned. “Hi. So, what do I need to apologize for?”

Wait. Did he really think…? “Gunpei, you did nothing wrong.”

“Then, is that the problem?” Gunpei took a step, closing the space between them. “Was I supposed to do something?”

…Okay, why was it that now he was being observant and smart?! “Well, you weren’t **supposed** to, but it would have been really nice—”

“Hanto.” Gunpei gazed at him levelly. “Just tell me what you want me to do.”

It took him awhile, but Hanto finally managed to mumble, “Go out with me.”

Gunpei’s jaw dropped. “Go out. With you.”

“Well, sheesh, you don’t have to act like I’m the worst—”

“Why didn’t you just say so?

“Wait. What?”

Now Gunpei was standing next to him. “Hanto, you may not have noticed, but sometimes… I’m not completely aware of things outside of work.”

“I never would have guessed,” Hanto managed somehow.

Gunpei nodded. “It’s true. But,” and he sighed heavily. “So, sometimes you’ll have to be direct with me.”

“Yeah. After this week, I think I’ve finally learned. So,” since he wanted to do this properly, “I’ll bring some pizza to your place Friday after work?”

Gunpei nodded again, and this time he smiled as well. “And I’ll make sure that I stay far away from anything concerning work while we’re eating.”

Hanto was confused, but also very happy. “So… it’s a date?”

Gunpei smiled. “It’s a date.”


End file.
